


Prepared

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cock Warming, Gamer AU - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, stream au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Wonshik wants to take Hongbin's attention away from the gaming





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> \- cock warming  
\- sex toys (butt plug)   
\- riding 
> 
> I kind of like this - this is one of the few I would like to continue on maybe.

Wonshik sighed, Hongbin was always gaming and that was annoying. He wanted to distract him - and he was going to do just that. He gently kissed the other's cheek. Hongbin looked over at him briefly. "Are you going out today?" Hongbin asked, eyes going back to the screen. "I've got a stream in a few minutes." Hongbin said leaning forward to start setting it all up. "After do you want to go out for dinner?" He said softly. 

"After, sure, if you feel like dinner we can go out." Wonshik said with a little smile. "Hakyeon and Taekwoon's adoption has gone through." He said not caring if the other was trying to set something up, he pressed a kiss to the others lips. "They applied six months before us, maybe we'll get some information soon." He said, Hongbin nodded - although Wonshik was sure that the other wasn't really listening. "I love you." Wonshik said. 

"Mhm" Hongbin's eyes didn't leave the screen as he set things up. Wonshik rolled his eyes, this was typical, Hongbin was usually loving - when he wasn't attached to his game, Hongbin was capable of making Wonshik feel like the only man in the world - but when the game system was on, Wonshik could be anyone and he wouldn't notice. Wonshik decided that he'd had enough, he moved to get onto his knees. Crawling under the desk - which wasn't noticed by Hongbin who was too busy setting everything up. Wonshik moved, glad the other was just gaming in his boxers and a over sized hoodie. He moved to pull the others boxers down enough to pull Hongbin out, gently stroking him slowly. Hongbin looked down. "Shik, what are you-?"

Wonshik began to lick over the others head, hand stroking the rest of the others length, he looked up at Hongbin, as if he wasn't doing anything - as if the other wasn't about to live stream, but Hongbin was rapidly hardening under his movements. He smirked a little, pulling back. "But you like it baby" Wonshik said with a little pout, stroking Hongbin again slowly. 

"Shik, I have a stream in a minute, we can't be doing this" Hongbin said and Wonshik just shook his head, moving to take Hongbin into his mouth, and stopping, eyes looking up at Hongbin who looked up hearing his countdown to his stream. He looked over at his camera, checking that nothing was visible, his hand down running through the man's hair and then he stopped. "Hi guys, It's me Kkong and today I was thinking we could try to finish Katherine - I know you guys were excited to see something else, but I don't have as much time today as normal - two of my best friends just found out their going to be parents." Wonshik smiled a little, Hongbin had been listening to him. He stayed there just holding Hongbin's cock in his mouth, trying his best to stay still. Hongbin began loading up the game. "No, KkongLove45 my boyfriend isn't going to be in the stream today - but we are going to be filming a boyfriend tag together soon. I know you guys love him as much as I do." 

Hongbin sighed as the game loaded up, hand going back down to stroke through Wonshik's hair. He began playing through the next level, not talking as much as he concentrated it, he just wanted to keep going and get through the level, at the end of the level he smiled a little at the camera, taking a small sip from his mug as the level ending screen loaded. "I never understand this fear with babies - although maybe that's because me and Mr. Kkong have to try so hard to go through the adoption process. What would you do if you guys had 2 Katherine's? I don't think I could ever be taken away from Mr. Kkong, some of you guys remember when I first met him, right?" Wonshik couldn't help but swallow around the other and Hongbin shifted. "He's the love of my life, I know some of you guys were shocked when I came out, but I am glad to call you guys my family." Wonshik sighed around the other, hand stroking the places that the couldn't keep in his mouth. Hongbin kicked him gently to try to get him to let up a little. 

Hongbin played through the levels and eventually completed the game, Wonshik's jaw hurt and he was just kneeling there. "Okay guys, I have to get going, Mr. Kkong will be home soon and then we have to go out. Vote in the poll on my page for what game I should finish next. I love you guys~ bye~" he said cheerfully before stopping the filming, moving to push his hair back. "I could barely concentrate." He said pulling Wonshik up for a kiss. 

Wonshik smiled against his boyfriend's lips. He shifted slightly, pushing his own boxers off quickly. Hongbin gave his ass a soft squeeze, before his hand came across a plug. He raised a brow. "I wanted to be prepared." Wonshik said with a small smile. Hongbin nodded, pushing the chair closer to the drawers to grab the lube, carefully pulling the plug out and replacing it with himself. Wonshik moaned out, kissing Hongbin hard as he began to move his hips, he set a fast pace, desperate to get off, Hongbin stroking him in time with his thrusts. They held onto each other as they got closer and closer to their peak. Wonshik kissed him slowly. "I love you so much Hongbin." 

Hongbin gave Wonshik's ass another squeeze. "I love you too, Shik, I love you so much." He smiled, Wonshik kept moving, rolling his hips as well as bouncing on the man. He wanted to give him a good time and show him how much he loved him, how hard it was to wait for him to be done with his games and how much fun they could be having together. "I can't." Hongbin whined a little before releasing into him. Wonshik came shortly after, both of them holding onto each other. 

"You're going to have to behave if we get the adoption papers." Hongbin said with a laugh, kissing Wonshik's cheek. 

"Are you going to reveal my name in the boyfriend tag?" 

"Do you want me to?" 

"We're engaged to be married, I don't mind." 

"I love you so much, Kim Wonshik." 

"I love you too, Lee Hongbin."


End file.
